


Defiant Affection

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed shows his love... with attitude.





	Defiant Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

“Let’s just get one thing straight, bastard,” Ed said, crawling into the bed. “I’m not staying over because I _want_ to. I’m staying because it’s late and I don’t want to scare Al by walking in at this time of the night.”

Roy lifted the blanket as the mouthy teen settled in beside him. “Wouldn’t he be more scared if you didn’t show up at all?”

“Shut up. Oh, and another thing,” he continued, inching closer to Roy and wrapping his right arm around him. “I’m only cuddling with you because I don’t want you to get cold.”

“But… you’re spooning me with automail,” Roy pointed out.

“Shut up,” Ed snapped, nuzzling his face into Roy’s chest. After a moment, he raised his head and gazed stubbornly at the older man. “And I’m only going to say I love you because you expect me to.”

“I do?”

“Yes you do.” 

With a scowl and a blush, Ed lowered his head and closed his eyes. Roy smirked and moved his arm around Ed's back. He switched off the lamp with his free hand and leaned back into his pillow, sighing contentedly in the darkness.

“I love you, too.”

Upon hearing those words, the body that clung to him squeezed just a little bit harder.  
  
“... Shut up.”


End file.
